1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device and a printing method.
2. Related Art
A printing device for performing printing using a liquid (for example, a UV ink) cured by irradiation of a light (a kind of an electromagnetic ray, for example, an ultraviolet (UV) ray) is known. In such a printing device, an ink is discharged from nozzles of a head onto a medium and then the light is irradiated to the dots formed on the medium. Then, the dots are cured and fixed to the medium, and thus good printing is performed with respect even to a medium which hardly absorbs liquid (for example, see JP-A-2000-158793).
As the above-described printing device, a printing device for performing 2-step curing is proposed. For example, just after dots are formed, a light with weak irradiation energy is irradiated so as to suppress blurring between inks or enlargement of dots (pre-curing). Thereafter, a light with strong irradiation energy is irradiated to the pre-cured dots. Accordingly, the dots are completely cured (completely-curing).
However, in such a printing device, if a background image is printed using a background ink (for example, a white ink) and the background ink is always pre-cured under the same condition, image quality may deteriorate.